


Angel's Regret

by Silvergolddragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Mental Instability, Other, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergolddragon/pseuds/Silvergolddragon
Summary: Summary as a surprise for their harem servant Atem and Yugi decided to pamper the boy for one week and see how he handled to being loved. But when the human lets a secret he has kept hidden most of his life out he sees a side of the kings he never wanted to see. Shut out and locked in the most profound and darkest cell in the palace the boy slowly goes insane with grief 'fixing' his body to the point it was unrecognizable all just to feel loved once again. Can Yugi and Atemu fix this mess before it's too late?





	Angel's Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Open story would like a co writer to help, please. Thank you and enjoy the story.

Two figures walked through a dark hall covered with a thick layer of dust and dirt unlocking the only cell in that corridor. The smaller male brought up a torch for light illuminating a pale young face, amethyst eyes and tricolored hair the other person next to him looked like an older version with tanned skin sharp features and the same tricolored hair like the younger’s but with lightning bolts. Mumbled whispers and words reached their ears worry clouded their eyes at how they had treated their ‘little one’ in the past 500 years. Letting the light spill into the room the younger of the two covered his mouth to keep from reaching the sight that meets his eyes. A small boy was sitting in the far corner of the room rocking back and forth his body was skeletal thin no muscle or fat left on the boy’s body, the skin that was a sickly pale-ish green with splotches of red and brown. Long bone grey hair fell off the boy’s head spilling in clumps and strings covered in grease grime and blood, black skeletal burnt wings were broken and bent to look like the capes they wore eyes once bright with life were dull, pale ones. Almost as if they no longer saw anything with blood tears falling to the many that covered the floor. The boy slowly turned his head to the sound “Yin; Yang is Yami perfect now?"

"Oh my Ra, this is horrible," gasped the shorter male, Yugi, in shock at seeing the state their servant seemed to be in, rushing over to wrap his arms around Yami, the boy in the corner, tentatively. Yami stiffened at the contact eyes looking but not seeing as if blind while the older male stepped into the room kneeling down "what have we done?" The eldest, Atemu, asked regret thick in his voice at the outcome to their anger, and a greedy girl had caused them, and their 'little one' had to pay the price of their arrogance and blind hate. "Yami what did you do to yourself?" Atemu asked in a low whisper afraid they had left Yami alone for far too long. “Yami thought long and hard about why you were so angry. Yami overheard the guards talking one night about how Yami looked ugly with all his similarities to you, so Yami decided to fix his body. Yami first tried to cut off Yami’s wings but stones too soft to cut through the bone, so Yami burnt them. Yami then just sat and moved the bones to make wings like yours Teacher helped me when a certain bone would not form into place. The teacher told me what needed fixing, Yami was too fat and short, Yami slept too much, Yami talked too loud, Yami had abnormal eyes, Yami too much like a human. Yami needed to be the perfect doll for Yin and Yang to love and cherish like they did when Yami was perfect as a servant. Yami did what was needed Yami stopped eating Yami stopped sleeping Yami gained height from stretching table, and Yami made himself blind. Now Yami perfect doll just like Yin and Yang want.”

"Enough," admonished Yugi. "You aren't any of that. You're perfect the way you were. 'Tem, we need to fix this. We fucked up."

"the moment we sent him here we had fucked up big time Aibou. Yami you coming back with us and we are doing to do this right even if your an Angel we had no right to place our hate and anger for something you never would do." Atemu said seeing a spark of light flicker in Yami's eyes, said boy shot up and hugged him laughing then sobbing heartbreaking sobs crying himself to sleep in Atemu's arms. The broken and burned wings then exploded into dust and reformed into two small white wings that looked frail just like Yami looked now as his hair turned back to the ankle long tricolored locks Yugi loved playing with and styling. 

Yugi nodded, just holding Yami in a comforting hold, "You're safe now. Come on, let's get you some clothes. I'm sure you need food as well." Lifting Yami easily enough joints popped and cracked loudly into the silent room as both Atemu and Yugi unfurled their giant bat-like wings and took off to the best healer they could think of and the one that tried to make them see reason. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The said healer is none other than the white mage, Ryou Touzoku. When Yugi and Atem arrived with the injured Yami, they had given them to him to perform the necessary treatments. Sighing, Ryou went to work on the pale male. He'd need to ask how this happened once he finished. It may take some time due to the extent of Yami's self-inflicted wounds.

By the time Ryou finished Yami was about halfway back to looking relatively average from the last time they had seen each other "I'm quite glad they didn't impregnate him before otherwise we would have lost more than just a single life." Ryou muttered to himself sporting a slight glare to Yugi who had stayed watching Ryou work. "careful not to break his heart again if you do he will die his wings will reflect how strong his heart is and right now it's as fragile as thin ice. *Sigh* you can take him back to your chambers now, but I have a few things that must be met. Yami is to have several small meals a day with a yogurt base to build up his stomach as for his mind expect him to act like a young baby to a three-year-old that's how far regressed his mind had gone." Ryou ordered huffing to the King in the front of him.

"Gotcha," nodded Yugi, understanding the orders being given, a little nervous about the stern look he was receiving from him. "We'll be careful. I know Atem, and I don't want this to happen again."

"if you don't I'll hit you both with a frying pan until you see reason unlike last time you didn't heed my warnings and you end up with this result," Ryou said pointing to Yami's sleeping form an IV in Yami's hand with Yami covered in various bandages. "I know," said Yugi, his expression sorrowful and pensive. "By seeing this we both know that we fucked up, but I know we'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"it better not now shoo and gently take Yami with you aka no flying use the stairs for once in your life Yugi or I will send Bakura and Akifa to snatch Yami and keep him here until his body is fully recovered," Ryou said firmly has been know to do that with his mates if he suspected something was going wrong with one of his patients.

"O-Ok," nodded Yugi, knowing Ryou could be scary when he wanted or chose to be, grabbing Yami's hand he led him out of the healer's quarters to find the stairs, hoping Atem would be following them. Yugi then blushed, feeling stupid for forgetting Yami had been asleep. He had Atem help him carry Yami out to return to their chamber.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Crimson amethyst eyes sleepily opened taking in the bright white before it dimmed to a cream color in his face sitting looking about the room 'where... Am I?' Yami thought tilting his head to the side seeing most of the room blocked by mesh-like white curtains that fell around the large circular bed he was in 'what... Is this... Place?'

"You're in our quarters," answered Yugi at hearing their servant seemed to be awake. Yami looked at Yugi tilting his more. "who you?" Yami asked looking cute in a somewhat childish voice before looking down and lifting the cover-up "me wet."

"My name is Yugi," introduced the tiny teen, giving him a soft smile, waiting for Atem to return with supplies that they'd need. "It's ok." Yami looked up at Yugi then giggled "onee-chan big Panda." Yami said pointing to Yugi making the teen rub the back of his head 'great he thinks I'm a girl and his older sister for that matter.' Yugi thought as Yami looked around the bed and cuddled a large animal plushie into his arms. Although Yugi had to admit Yami seemed to be somewhat cute. He just hoped he and Atem would be able to redeem themselves. Yugi nodded, sweatdropping at the name being given, but he decided he didn't mind it. "Yes, it seems to like you," said Yugi, overseeing Yami. "were Nii-san Temmy?" Yami asked as he tried to stand only to fall back down on his ass "Yami fell."

"He should be back soon. He needed to get some things," assured Yugi, concerned at seeing Yami had fallen. "Are you ok?"

"no hurt legs feel jelly."

"where did you want to go?" asked Yugi, guessing this could be part of what Ryou had told him about Yami's current condition. "cleaning tower one-chan Yami feel stinky." Yami said with a pout trying to stand again only to fall back down with a plop on to the pillow "I fall me no wanna move legs tingly can't move or hurt." 

"Don't worry, you can lean on me for support," offered Yugi. "We'll get you cleaned up." 

"okay," Yami said with a smile taking Yugi's hand and leaning heavily on the smaller teen Atemu insight as he came over and helped. Yugi gave Atem a grateful look for the help, having his help in transporting Yami to where he could be cleaned up. Slowly they made way into the bathroom helping Yami take off the soiled bandages and placing Yami in the tub of warm water the young man had a confused expression on his face. "We'll just clean you up a bit then put on fresh bandages, ok?" said Yugi gently. "why Nii-san and onee-chan not joining? Why no roses and bubbles?" Yami asked as Yugi and Atemu glanced at the other \Atemu that's what we did when Yami was still a servant why does he remember that but not our names?/ Yugi asked through the mental link as Yami made little splashes in the clear water wanting it to bubble. Atemu shrugged, guessing they'd deal with the new norm until Yami returned to normal. 

Yami watched with eyes full of curiosity as Atemu threw in a pretty blue and red ball that sunk to the bottom making bubbles. Giggling Yami watched the bubbles popping a few as strong arms encircled his waist holding him still as pale hands started cleaning him up. 'why... Does this..... Feel..... Familiar?' Yami thought, leaning into the touch.

Yugi helped as well. He may have small hands, but he could at least aid in the cleaning process. At least Yami seemed to be enjoying himself with the water. "this reminds me of when we first came across Yami don't you agree Yugi?" Atemu asked in a low voice as Yami was oblivious and just leaned into their touches as the cleaned him. "True," murmured Yugi in agreement, a bit worried about Yami's current condition though. Soon both had finished cleaning the now sleepy eyed Yami that was rubbing his eyes looking cute and purely innocent. "Do you want to rest some more?" asked Yugi at seeing Yami's adorable expression. Yami nodded as Atemu picked him up bridal style the young one cuddling into Atemu's warmth eyes heavy with sleep. "onee-chan can you read Yami story?"

"Sure, let's settle you in first," agreed Yugi, following them back into their room. Yami was settled back into the bed with both Atemu and Yugi sitting on either side of the dozing teen. "where you wings?"

"They're there," assured Yugi, his small wings were neatly folded on his back. "They're just not very big."

"tell story legend of angel mate to twin Kings of shadows onee-chan," Yami said through a yawn laying his head in Atemu's lap using Atemu as a makeshift pillow. "Ok," agreed Yugi. "Once upon a time there was an angel who had been sent to the two Shadow Kings. He was their ray of light within the darkness. The legend foretold one would be sent to them to bring some happiness into their cold hearts." Yugi then chuckled as the lightly snoring angel slept peacefully in Atemu's lap.


End file.
